Back to School
by Dakk Tribal
Summary: Kevin and Cindy continue to run from the outbreak and take refuge inside the school, and they are not the first to hide there. and it isn't just zombies and monsters they have to worry about either. Also, a distraught Cindy is vulnerable due to an incident before they get there, how can Kevin help her? / KevinxCindy


If this story gets reviews and is well received I will continue it.

* * *

_The Arklay region, a heavily forested area in the American Midwest. No more than a handful of towns here and there on the map of this place. The one town that does stand out is the town that was, until a few days ago had been a rather nice place to live._

_Raccoon City._

_However, that all changed on September 24th 1998, when a certain illness dubbed the 'cannibal disease' by the Raccoon press began to tear the city apart. Civil order was lost less than three days after that, and now the city was a festering infection full of death and blood. Zombies lurk around every corner, hungering for human flesh while other monstrosities that should not have existed were also running loose in the city._

_The truth was that the city had suffered a spill by a weaponized toxin known as the T-Virus, a creation of the now defunct Umbrella Pharmaceutical Inc. Umbrella tried to smuggle the virus out of the city but things went wrong and the city and its inhabitants suffered for it. Then, on the morning of October 2nd 1998, the President of the United states ordered that Raccoon City be 'sterilized' with a missile strike. All evidence of the virus, as well as Umbrella's involvement, went up in smoke with the town. Even though they escaped prosecution then, Umbrella could not remain from the madness it had caused. Eventually, due to the hard work of people who suffered at the hands of the corporation, Umbrella eventually went bankrupt in 2003, a triumph for the survivors of Raccoon City. _

_While the story behind this disaster is well documented and have since been classified and filed beyond comprehension, the stories of the survivors of the Raccoon City Incident have been kept under wraps, hidden from the public out of fear._

_This is one such story, taken place sometime after the city was quarantined by the United States Government, little more than 48 hours after the outbreak began._

There was thunder and lightning starting to come in the sky, though whether it was the night sky or the black smoke from the countless fires running out of control in the city no one knew for sure. Cindy believed that the sky was black from it being night, since the road she had been walking since the escape from the Apple Inn was clear of fires.

She had to remain calm and quiet, especially when she was outside, for the zombies were well acquainted to the sounds of its surroundings. You could knock over a glass out in the street and they would stumble their way towards it. It was an object that fell then you'd be lucky to use it as a distraction. However, not everyone was fortunate enough for that, as she remembered earlier in the day.

She remembered vividly, _'A poor man and his wife were running from a horde of zombies in the downtown district around noon. Kevin and I told them to come with us...but we lost them in the mayhem outside City Hall...'_ Cindy would never forget seeing the man trying to help his wife back into the building they had just barely made it to. Safety, almost there but the woman had gotten grabbed before she could get inside. Her screams... Cindy would remember that until her dying day. She'd also never forget when the man, lost in his mind over losing his wife, decided to open the door and go out after her. Cindy had tried to pull him back in. Kevin couldn't help because he was barely able to keep the door closed, and no matter what Cindy said or did, the man wouldn't listen. He pushed her back and ran out into the horde, never to be seen again.

That was last night, Cindy hadn't slept a wink because of it. She tried to cry herself to sleep but it was futile, even with Kevin trying to comfort her.

From the City Hall, Cindy and Kevin had gone East, trying to find a safe zone, but no matter where they went all they found was death. Zombies were the most common problem, and Kevin opted to go around them instead of fighting. Cindy was still armed with a 9mm pistol that had about fourteen bullets in a magazine that held fifteen rounds, but it was only used for when it was almost in her face. She wasn't much of a shot, and both she and Kevin knew it.

However, Kevin was the opposite. Not only was he a cop, he was also a good gun user. He was a runner up in marksman competitions at the Raccoon City Police Department, bested only by former Special Tactics and Rescue Squad member Chris Redfield. However, even he wanted to save ammunition, so the idea of moving around the zombies had saved himself and Cindy a lot of stress and time. Not only that, but it kept themselves from getting killed.

Eventually, the two had to stop to rest. Ever since the city went to hell two days before, Kevin and Cindy had been on the run. They got separated from other survivors outside J's Bar and retreated to the Apple Inn where they made up a plan to hide out in a large building somewhere else. It was a good move too, as the Inn later caught fire less than half a day after they left. Kevin could see the flames soaring in the air behind him as he and Cindy ran for it on the streets.

Where they were going was a little over a block away, but they still stopped, hiding in an alleyway that was surprisingly devoid of life, human or otherwise.

Cindy sat behind a dumpster, resting her head on her knees while Kevin stood across from her checking the rounds he had left in his gun. His .45 pistol, given to him but the boys at the R.P.D. when he first joined, carried a seven round magazine. While that didn't sound amazing at first, Kevin's pistol packed quite a punch when he aimed it right. Plus he had two extra magazines. Add that to the four he still had in the mag in his gun and it come out to eighteen rounds. _'I'm wishing for an angel to drop a bazooka or even a shotgun for us eventually...'_ Kevin complained, putting his magazine back into his gun.

Cindy stood up again, peeking around the corner of the dumpster, and seeing nothing at the far end made her feel a little better but it also scared her to wonder where they were. What corner they were hiding in, waiting for potential prey to come its way before striking.

Kevin turned the safety off in his pistol, "We'll get to the middle school before we take a longer rest. It shouldn't be too far from here."

Cindy quietly agreed with him. She hadn't spoken a word since the incident at the City Hall with the married couple. One had to wonder what psychological damage was done to the young waitress' mind by such a tragedy.

Luckily, Kevin had some semblance of an idea as to what she was feeling, and refrained from asking. "I'll go first, and we'll move as quietly as possible." He put a hand on Cindy's shoulder, trying to reassure her, and her return smile made him feel better about her. Besides being the cop, whose duty to serve and protect the citizens of Raccoon City meant he had to worry more about her well being, he also considered Cindy to be a good friend of his. "We'll be alright, I promise."

Cindy tried to smile her best, and though it was pretty much a half smile she convinced Kevin enough to make him believe she was one hundred percent alright with what was going on. The truth was, however, that she was really scared. Of what she wasn't sure about.


End file.
